Where He Stays
by Footprints In The Snow
Summary: Who knew Auggie could be so stubborn? What happens when you combine the fun-loving Auggie with the Flu and toss him in with Annie? As she takes care of her best friend, she thinks about a few things...


**_Where He Stays_**

_**I mentioned in a previous story that Annie had taken care of Auggie when he got the flu and she'd had a lot of trouble with him. I decided that maybe I should write out that story. You don't have to read "Upgrades for Friendship" to understand this. Once again: No ownership.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Annie Walker could only ever be sure of a few things in her life.

Trust was one that she truly struggled with. Since she was a young girl, she'd taught herself not to put her trust in many people, as she always ended up leaving them behind. After what Ben did to her, she knew that she would have a hard time trusting anyone.

One thing she knew she could be sure of, though, was her faith in a certain blind tech. From the moment she saw the green lasers of his cane and the bright smile on his face, she knew he was someone worth knowing. It hadn't taken long for him to steal her heart, much less her attention.

How he had managed to worm his way into the cold and broken space that occupied the place where her heart had been, she didn't know. Each time he smiled that bright grin, she felt herself smile, too. Every time a reassuring word left his lips, she felt her spirits lift. He was her rock, her support in the crazy world she found herself in and Annie knew that she would do anything for her best friend.

He always seemed to know what words to use. He could pick up on her emotions like no one she'd ever met. It took no more than a few to cheer her up or lift her from some dark place. He was just the sort of person who understood the needs of others. Auggie was the most selfless person she'd ever met.

She had wanted a chance to turn the tables and show him the same care and compassion he'd shown her. That opportunity came not long after the Natasha fiasco. She knew that he was still struggling over the entire ordeal and he'd been arriving at work looking slightly more haggard each day.

The sight of her best friend in that state had triggered a deep-seated protectiveness in Annie that rarely made it's presence known. To top off her worry, she noticed that he was falling ill. The first indication that he wasn't merely in pain and under stress was the way he carried himself.

Even when he was going through a rough time, he carried himself with an air of confidence and optimism. It was something in his posture, one day, that showed her it was more than a mental and emotional struggle. When he came to work that day, his shoulders were drooped and his feet almost seemed to shuffle.

Not long after she noticed that, she also saw that he was pale and his normally steady hands shook as he ran them over his Braille keyboard. As that day wore on, he became increasingly pale, developing a sheen of sweat. She confronted him only to receive an, "I'm fine, I'm just tired."

There was no way she was believing that for one second.

Her fears that Auggie was sick were confirmed when she went to the Tech department to find it missing an important member: Auggie.

One of his techs told her that he had almost run to the bathroom, not looking remotely well. They also said that he'd sent them all a look that said, "Don't follow me."

That caused her to worry even more. When he finally came back, he looked worse than she'd ever seen him.

He was covered in sweat and his breaths were quick. He was shivering, despite his thick vest and his eyes had dark shadows beneath them while his pale face made them stand out all the more.

"Auggie, you need to go home, you look awful."

He let out a weak chuckle, "Thanks, Annie."

She was a little frustrated that he'd blown off the matter so quickly. She spent several minutes trying to convince him to leave, only to be met with more protest. Her luck changed, however, when Joan walked into the department.

"Auggie. You look terrible. Go home and get some sleep. That's not a suggestion."

Her tone had an air of finality that she knew Auggie couldn't refuse. He got up slowly, making an effort to show his disagreement. Annie offered to take him home and Joan gave her the rest of the day off.

Auggie knew better than to argue with Annie about accepting a ride home from her. Although, he had no clue that she decided she wasn't going to take him to his apartment, but to her own home where she could look after him herself.

In the car, Auggie leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of Mingus coming from her car stereo. It was pretty late in the day and the sun was just making it's way down the sky, the light lingering on his face. She couldn't help but to keep looking over at him, checking on him.

He was more than confused when he stepped out of the car.

"Annie? Where are we?"

"Don't even dare argue, Auggie. This is my sister's house. You are going to stay with me tonight."

The look on his face was one of surprise. There was also a look of defiance upon it.

"Annie, I know you're my friend, but I don't want you to get sick."

Before he could say any more on the subject, she'd grabbed his arm and led him into the guest-house. He must have realized that she was beyond convincing. That didn't, however, stop him from being stubborn.

When she told him to lay down on the couch, he sat. When she gave him water, he took just a sip before setting it down. When she handed him something for his fever, he outright refused, claiming that he was fine.

She had known that he wasn't.

He made that fact known when he stood uneasily with his face looking green. She'd leapt into action, taking his arm and leading him to the bathroom. After he emptied the meager contents of his stomach, he was so weak that he could barely stand. It pained her greatly to see him that way. He was always so strong that it was such a difference when he wasn't.

"Annie, please stop worrying about me. I'm perfectly fine, it's just a stomach bug."

She had no choice but to laugh at him just a little.

"Auggie, you have the flu. Please just let me help you. I know you'd probably chain me to your couch if I was sick, now let me do the same for you. Quit being so stubborn."

That time, Auggie laughed.

"Me? Stubborn? Look who's calling the kettle black."

She laughed again before he continued, "Wait. You aren't actually going to chain me to your couch, are you?"

After a moment of silence, both of them broke out into laughter. When their laughs finally died down, she helped Auggie out of the bathroom and into her bed. That raised a great amount of protest, to which she ignored. He was too tired to put up much more of a fight and he fell asleep almost instantly. She thought she heard him whisper, "Thanks, Annie."

She sat next to him, just watching the rise and fall of his chest. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Even sick, he looked calm and collected. She couldn't deny the fact that the sight of him stirred something in her. She refused to acknowledge it, at least for awhile.

She may not have trusted many people, but she knew she trusted Auggie. She also knew one more thing: Auggie was in her heart and that was where he would always stay.

**

* * *

**

**Thank you for reading!  
~FITS~**


End file.
